Kana Craters
|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:KanaCraters.png }} Kana Craters is a space level of Scribblenauts Unlimited. It takes place on the Moon. It has craters on the floor making the environment bumpy. Maxwell's brother Buzz can be found here. Starite Shards Moon Gold! Problem: There has to be cheese here! Give me something to help mine for it! Solution: Give the mouse a pickaxe. Whalers on the Moon! Problem: I need a vessel to pursue the space whale. Solution: Give the Arctic native a rocket ship or anything that's ridable which can fly. Moon with a View! Problem: I can't see Earth because this asteroid is in the way! Solution: Make the asteroid disappear with a weapon or move it by picking it up. Space Junk! Problem: Help me collect the space junk in this trash can! Solution: Fly around the level and pick up a flying smelly pizza, a bolt, and a flying smelly can and put them inside the trash can. Adrift in Space! This Starite Shard will unlock Buzz Problem: Give me something to propel myself back to the space station! Solution: Give Buzz a jetpack or extinguisher. Lunar Terraforming! Problem: Give me some vegetation to grow on the moon! Solution: Give the botanist any kind of plant. Safe Landing! Problem: Clear the ground for landing! Solution: Destroy the stalagmite by explosives. Lost in Translation! Problem: I have no idea what this thing is saying! Solution: Spawn in a translator for the alien. Lunar Jumper! Problem: Dare to jump over the crater with a lunar rover? Solution: Ride the vehicle and it will jump over the crater. Starite: Danger: Black Hole Description: Create Objects to clog the black hole! Problem 1: Oh no! That black hole threatens to destroy our planet! Place someone who can study it inside this cannon! Hints * Place someone who can study the black hole inside of the cannon. * Place someone who studies space inside of the cannon. * An astronaut is used to being in space. Place one in the cannon. Solution: Spawn in a scientist and place it inside of the cannon. Problem 2: It doesn't look like the researcher is coming back! Try to clog the black hole with something hairy! Hints * Fill the cannon with something that could clog a drain. * Place something that is covered in hair or fur inside of the cannon. * A hairball can clog drains, I bet it can clog a black hole. Solution: Spawn in a Sasquatch and place it inside the cannon. Problem 3: The hair didn't work either! Try using the cannon to drive something into the black hole! Hints * Fill the cannon with something that could drive into the black hole. * A motor vehicle might be large enough to stop the black hole. * I want to send a car into the black hole by using the cannon. Solution: Spawn in a truck and place it in the cannon. Problem 4: None of these solutions are working! Now it's time to use force! Load the cannon with something that will blow up the black hole! Hints * Place something in the cannon that will blow up the black hole. * Give the cannon some sort of explosive military device. * Load a missile into the cannon. Solution: Spawn in a nuke and place it in the cannon. Problem 5: The researcher has the solution! Make the black hole implode by sending in another object with immense mass! Quick! Load the cannon! Hints * Load the cannon with something huge. * Place any planet in the cannon. * Mercury is a small planet, I bet it would fit in the cannon. Solution: Place a star in the cannon. Starite: Martian Invader From Space! Description: Ward off the incoming invaders! Problem 1: Martians are invading the lunar settlement! Create something that will chase away the invading alien cats! Hints * Do your best to scare me away. * I'm afraid of the same things as Earth cats. * Show me a dog and I'll run away. Solution: Spawn in a dog or scary objects. Problem 2: The cats are gone but now the Martians dropped off space zombies! They look hungry! Write something to feed them and maybe they'll go away! Hints * Zombie hungry. * We have the same diet as cannibals. * We eat humans, too. Solution: Spawn in a brain or spawn some humanoid objects. Problem 3: The martians destroyed the entire farm! Write a place to withstand the martians attacks! Hints * We need to stay somewhere safe. * We need some place that can withstand a bolt of lightning. * We need some shelter from bombs. Solution: Give them an invincible house or a barn. Problem 4: The martians changed the sprout into a man-eating plant! Do whatever it takes to protect the shelter from this creature! Hints * Protect the settlement from the plant. * Use any means necessary to destroy the plant. * A death ray can destroy anything. Solution: Kill the plant with any weapon. (e.g. machine gun) or apply an adjective 'dead', 'petrified', or 'absent'. Trivia *Kana is a Japanese writing system. * The Starite Shard Moon Gold refers to a statement saying that the Moon is made out of green cheese. *The Starite Shard Space Junk is a reference to Space Junk Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy. *The Starite Shard Whalers on the Moon ''is a reference to a song from the second episode of ''Futurama, "The Series Has Landed". Category:Areas Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels